Angels with Dirty Faces
by wingweever
Summary: Riku and Sora are angles, but when something goes wrong, sora falls form his perch. But does Riku come to save him, or is this new person who lookes just like him just a clone? Songfic.


_**Angels with dirty faces**_

He grasped the only hand that held him above the ground tightly, his body beginning to go limp as rivers of red blood dripped down his arm, and trailing red lines down his body underneath his robe. A single crystal tear streamed down his face as he realized he could not hold on any longer. The tear hardened, falling onto the cloud…..as his hand slipped and he fell to the harsh, unyielding world below him, his perfect angel screaming his name up on the high cloud above him. He closed his deep blue eyes as he fell to earth. His mind clouded with a fog, with only one figure hidden deep away in the depths of his memories.

_**I need this to get me through  
can't resist and don't want to  
believe it I know it's true  
I can't beat and don't want to try**_

His world went completely black as the realization that he left the only thing that ever mattered to him behind, sitting on that high cloud with his name and his tear crystal to remember.

_**Perfect hell**_

He opened his eyes quickly, his body aching as his body jerked up, the memories of that day flooding his head in his dreams. It was so hard to forget. However, that was the past….over 1,000 years ago…..he would not think of that pain anymore, he couldn't, he knew he would die if he kept thinking of that agonizing moment he fell to earth.

He looked around, glad no one noticed what happened, the school lunchroom still filled to the brim with mortals, eating, talking, and simply "hanging out". He smiled at the red-haired teen next to him, the only mortal friend he had ever made. She smiled in return.

"So Sora did you here?"

"Here what?" He asked in total disinterest, though his voice didn't show it.

"About the new kid, you know, that cute exchange student….they say he can't remember a thing…amnesia or something. He moved here because he said it was the only thing he remembered. I feel bad."

"No I didn't, but that wouldn't be fun," He looked down, "To not remember anything."

"They say he's really hot too…"

Her high giggle alerted him to where she was going with this.

Sora let out a small sigh, Kairi was always looking for some overly hot person to glomp onto.

"They said his name is Riku, riku….something, I don't remember."

Sora's body froze solid, his eyes wide, and his mouth gaped.….._Riku…could it really be you?_ His thoughts whorled in his head.

Sora walked on the long beach surrounding the play island, his bare feet loving the feel of the sand underneath them, and his body loved the warmth of the cool breeze beneath the red streaked sky. His eyes closed as he concentrated on the feelings of the earth surrounding him.

When his eyes opened again, he froze. He watched the silver haired boy cross the beach to sit on a fallen tree bridge. He gasped……_it really is him…I think it really is._ He slowly walked over and sat next to him. _Keep cool, I cant scare him off…..what it isn't him._ He sat next to Riku, who ignored him, and stared out at the ocean.

Riku turned to him, and sighed.

"Hi."

"Hi." Riku returned solemnly.

"I come here to think to."

Riku smiled.

"Yeah, I just seemed to feel comfortable here. I hate it, not being able to remember anything, who I am…..nothing."

Riku pulled out a small silver chain….with a crystalline blue gem attached to it.

"This is the only thing I have, I've had it since before I can remember."

Sora's tears streamed down his now human face, wetting his hands that rested on his lap. His last angel tear….The crystal. Riku had it. It really was him.

Sora quickly held onto him tightly. His body began to shake uncontrollably.

"I knew you would come back for me…I've waited so long."

Riku turned to see the teary face teen holding onto him for dear life.

"Who are you!?"

"Cant you remember Riku? It's me…It's Sora…remember….you have my crystal!"

"I don't know who you are, and this crystal is mine!"

"You have to remember, I cried it for you! You promised you'd remember!"

Riku pulled away and jumped off the tree.

"Look, your nuts…I don't know who you are… How can I know who you are, I don't even know who I am."

"But….Riku…I waited for you…1,000 years…I waited here, I know you remember me, deep down."

"I don't know you!"

Riku ran away…and Sora dropped to his knees off the tree, tears pouring from his eyes.

_**it's more to me than you ever will know  
down here where the rest of us fell  
waste away with nothing left to show  
while I'm in this perfect hell**_

Sora sat in his room, staring outside at the stars as they blinked brightly in the dark sky. The full moon luminescent in the midnight sky, lighting the world with it's pale light. _How could you not remember…_He grew angry _..how could you not remember me? How could you not remember us?_

Sora scowled audibly, jumping out his window, and slowly crawled down his house. He rowed slowly over to the small play island and angrily stormed onto the beach. His feet making large imprints on the sand as he paced angrily back and forth. His movements slowed and he stood frozen in dark realization as he saw the sitting figure on the sand.

Riku's lips moved with a quiet melodic tune, his words twisteing with the cool breeze and becoming part of nature itself. Sora wanted to scream.

"So you remember that…but you can't remember me?"

Riku jumped and turned around.

"WHO ARE YOU!? Why cant you just leave me alone?"

"Why? How do you remember that song?"

"It was in my dream! What business of yours is it anyway?"

"That was my song."

Sora walked calmly and sat next to him, his body screaming its anguish, his face to the sand.

"What do you mean?"

"I sang it to you…..when you were upset, or when I was alone…….I made it up…..i used to," he hiccupped as a few tears ran down his face, "I used to sing it to you…."

Sora jumped up, and stared at Riku angrily.

"Why cant you remember me!? Was our love nothing!? Don't you remember everything I did for you, everything we did for each other?"

"What are you talking about!? I don't even know who you are!"

Sora grabbed Riku's wrists hard, pushing him down onto the sand. He quickly jumped on him, sitting on his lower stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll make you remember me…."

"ST….MMPH"

He screamed as Sora plastered his mouth onto Riku's. A dark glow was the only thing that warned him of the black wings sprouting from Sora's back, glistening in the moonlight. Riku's eyes went wide as he stared at the small frail boy, his dark wings wrapping around them both.

_**obsession has begun  
possessed by destruction  
how did I get so low  
believe me no one knows  
sometimes I can't hold on  
and no one can help me**_

Sora awoke, dark blood drying on his body in spots. He gasped and sat up quickly. Riku lay under him, his hair and body covered with sand and slight bruising, his face still wet with tears. _Oh god, oh god…what did I do!?_ Sora became frantic. He ripped off a piece of his clothing and wet it with sea water, then cleaned them both up, trying not to wake Riku. He quickly flew him home and placed him in his own bed before the sun completely rose…at least he would think it was a dream.

Sora watched Kairi flirt with Riku, her scantily clad body inching toward his, and her voice filed with giggles and sensuality. He watched Riku just ignore it. He scowled loudly as he jumped to his feet….she couldn't touch his Riku that way, no matter if he remembered him or not. _Damn it Kairi, stop being such a whore._

_**now it's got a hold of me  
I don't think I can make it through this  
now it's got a hold of me  
the less I do the more it makes no sense**_

Riku's face went completely white, his body stiffened, as Sora walked up. Riku was trying to keep his cool, so he looked out toward the ocean.

"Hi," Sora said calmly, "…hey, sorry about yesterday."

"no….it's ok. No harm no foul, you were just having an off day."

"no," Sora whispered to quietly, "I wasn't."

Kairi blinked as Sora sat next to them. Her face went beet red as Sora grabbed Riku and held him tightly.

"We shouldn't fight…I'm really sorry. I know neither of us meant what was said."

"WHAT!?"

Kairi coughed, her eyes changing to saucers. She stood, her hands face high, as she backed away slowly.

"I didn't know you guys were going out….sorry…I'm…I'm gonna go now."

Kairi turned and ran off as Sora let go. Riku's face switched to enraged.

"What are you thinking!?"

Sora turned to look at Riku with possessive and hurt eyes. His hand reached up to cup his cheek, but Riku only smacked it away.

"I don't care if you remember me or not…but I remember you and no one can have you but me."

Sickening realization hit Riku just then. He looked at himself, then at Sora. His body still ached.

"So you mean you really….last night…that wasn't a dream!?"

"I'm sorry…but I wanted you to remember me." Sora looked down, ashamed.

"Well I don't thinking raping people makes them remember much!"

"I know…..I'm sorry….I'm still waiting for you to remember me."

Riku froze, one single tear of loss dripping down Sora's cheek, it turned dark and dripped into the ocean, sounding as if a rock hit it.

Sora's body was susddenly covered with blood. An open wound on his arm and under his shirt oozed the sticky, red substance. Riku sat back, his face showing the horror of what he saw.

Sora looked up and smiled at him, the sorrow plain in his eyes.

"what happened to you!?" Riku screamed and reached forward.

Sora didn't understand, his eyes narrowing in confused slits, his eyebrow raising.

The now frantic Riku was touching Sora's body where he had been covered in blood only a few seconds ago.

"You….You were covered in blood….you were hurt. What happened? I think I'm going nuts too now.""

Riku looked down at his hand and let out a surprised yelp, wiping his hand off on his pants, blood seemingly covering it. Sora pulled him close and pet his back gently.

"I knew you remembered somewhere……deep inside…..you can see it…..the injuries from that day. I remember them too well. I'll never forget."

Tear after tear wet Riku's shoulder as Sora cried out his thanks to anything that was listening. Riku didn't understand.

"What happened?" He asked again.

Sora sighed, sitting himself on the edge of the little spot, next to a tall tree. He leaned himself in on Riku, who didn't seem to reject him.

"Somebody found out about us...Your friend, Gabriel, betrayed us. She tried to murder me, but it didn't work. So she shoved me off the cloud you called home. You couldn't save me."

Riku had sat next to Sora, listening intently.

"I think you fell to, or came here…..but why now? Why after 1000 years?"

He heard Riku sigh and get up, causing him to fall over. He turned to him.

"Well this was a nice story, but I think this is all just a dream…any minute I'll wake up."

Riku walked away slowly, his hands in his pockets.

"You can't remember them can you?"

Riku stopped in his tracks, his body going taught.

"You can't remember your past, your family…."

"Shut up…."

"You don't have one you know….you never did…..not besides me….we were the only ones for each other."

"You're lying…."

Riku only turned to see deep blue eyes staring straight into his, their sad glow not even reflecting in his rage filled green eyes. Black wings now sat gracefully on Sora's back, the feathers brushing the ground slightly. Riku snarled and grabbed Sora's thin shoulders.

"Those are fake, and I'm sick of seeing them. I don't care how real they may look, they aren't real! Angels aren't real! Your lying to me about everything, I don't know why, nor do I care why….just leave me alone!"

Sora looked down, and let his wings twitch.

"They are real….and I don't lie."

Riku felt wind blow beneath him as he was lifted off the ground.

_**I'm walking pollution who's drained by delusions  
on the verge of destruction I cave in to abduction  
thin blood I'm bleeding my pulse won't stop racing  
just as my heart explodes**_

Sora flew them to a small shack on an island of destiny islands that no one ever came to. The island was cursed. He smirked at the thought, they say an evil angel fell here, and became a demon. Well….at least the legend was close. Sora flew in through a large window facing the ocean.

He dropped Riku on a plush bed, lying on the floor. Riku shuddered as cold chains were wrapped around his ankles and wrists, and attached to the wall and the floor. His struggles were useless against the pure, unholy strength Sora had. Riku let out a muffled scream from behind a black leather bandage that was covering his mouth.

Sora sat next to him on the bed and smiled gently.

"You should relax Riku…..I wont let you go….."

Sora began petting Riku's slightly visible midriff. Riku gasped and his screams stopped the gentle intimate gesture.

"I wont hurt you anymore love…."

Riku pulled against the chains.

"No I can't unchain you…you'll fight me, or yell at me….or leave me……I cant stand another second without you….never again."

The chains rattled again.

"No….I waited 1000 years for you…."

Tears were streaming down Sora's face. Riku stopped and stared at him, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Why couldn't you come for me….why couldn't you at least tell me you loved me?"

Riku lay completely still.

"why cant you at least remember!?"

Riku's hand shot out of it's own volition, and rattled a chain, in a effort to touch Sora. Sora looked down at him.

"Promise you won't be mad…or run away."

Riku nodded, though he didn't understand why. It was as if he was only a puppet in a play.

Sora leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, and unlocked him. Riku pulled the wrap from around his mouth, and grabbed Sora, hugging him tightly.

Sora leaned closer, his body shaking as he was racked with tears that spilled form his closed eyes.

"Why Riku…..why….?"

_**No chance that I could win  
too hard to not give in  
I just don't feel the same  
cause I'm the one to blame  
sometimes I can't hold on  
and no one can help me**_

Riku lay Sora down gently on the bed, kissing all the tears away from him. He placed his body square on top of Sora's, kissing his lips gently. His hands moving gently as Sora's tears clicked to the floor and slowly stopped.

"No more tears…"

_**now it's got a hold of me  
I don't think I can make it through this  
now it's got a hold of me  
the less I do the more it makes no sense**_

Warm arms wrapped around him as he slowly let his eyes flutter open, his black wings shaking slightly and stopped as they were wrapped around something. When he finally realized what was going on, a gentle kiss was laid on the back of his neck. He smiled, cuddling closer to the warm body behind him.

"Good morning…."

"Morning" Sora returned.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I still don't remember everything….."

"It's ok…"

"Maybe you can tell me everything that happened to us…and maybe I'll remember…."

Sora smiled.

"As you wish."

_**I need this to be myself  
it feels like I need some help  
it's too late to save myself  
or it's just in my head**_

Riku nodded, his eyes slightly wide.

"So…"

"Don't say it…"

"You ….i…"

"Don't even!"

"YOU WERE MY PET!?"

Sora sighed…..and nodded.

"I was a demon slave that was turned to an angel by you. Because I disobeyed your leader though….I was thrown out, back to hell form where I came…but I was too good for hell….so I was sent here."

_**now it's got a hold of me  
I don't think I can make it through this  
now it's got a hold of me  
the less I do the more it makes no sense**_

Riku sighed, hugging Sora tightly Memories flooding back into him as sora's tears fell. A light coming from his crystal, and white wings sprouted from his back.

"I missed you…"

"you mean…"

Tears fell from Sora's face…..

"yes"

Riku held Sora there…._Why? Why now? Why not before….why not remember? Why bother asking?_ He smiled, he had his Riku back.

_**now it's got a hold of me  
I don't think I can make it through this  
now it's got a hold of me  
the less I do the more it makes no sense**_

_**Owari**_


End file.
